


Whiskey and Mistletoe

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey
Summary: Roni loves Christmas, but finds herself a little blue without having someone to share it with, but perhaps she's found something or rather someone to make this Holiday season a bit more merry and bright. OutlawQueen AU with Roni Season 7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was supposed to be a one shot for Advent...and then my mind did that thing where it wouldn't shut up and now you are all going to be graced with a mini verse Christmas OQ AU featuring Roni the Barkeep and a handsome new guy in town. (Also this is not beta's so cool your grinch jets if you minds mistakes and let it beeeeeeee)**

* * *

**Chapter One -**

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.**

_December 1st:_

She loves Christmas. Which most wouldn't have guessed but it's her favourite holiday. The last few days before December 1st inch by torturously slow, teasing her as they trickle minute by minute away until it's actually appropriate that she have holiday decorations up. She spends the entire first day of the Christmas month hanging garland from the bar, lights strung from the pipes on the ceiling, a couple stockings for her most favorite customers, even a sprig of mistletoe on one of the brick archways.

It takes her all day, ensuring everything is perfectly in place, the bar lights changed to a soft white, contrasting the red and green glass shelves that now hold her liquor bottles. It's very festive.

And then there is the tree. Oh her beautiful christmas tree, an absolute treasure to her. This year it's a thick six foot pine, stuffed perfectly into the far corner by the piano, bushy and green, hung with two hundred tiny yellow lights that interlace between its branches, passing by red glass ornaments on every level, methodically placed in particular spots so that none are too close to one another, and there isn't an obvious amount of space between them either. A slight amount of tinsel gets draped around as well, enough to have the lights sparkle against the walls, but not overbearing. She never did understand those people who hucked handfuls of the stuff against their tree's. All finished off with a touch of gold sparking ribbon and voila! It's Christmas time at Roni's.

The amount of pride that swells in her chest when customers walk into the bar come December first, jaws agape and eyes wide open, well it makes her feel some sort of Santa. Bringing Christmas cheer in a part of town that rarely gets much to smile about these days. And yes, sometimes people cast her curious gazes at the over the top decor, but to hell with all of them, she likes it and there is twenty four more days to go, they will just have to get used to it.

Just as she has another year to get used to not having someone to share in all the festivity with. It's not that she needs a man, or woman for that matter to share sweet intimate kisses underneath mistletoe with, but sometimes it crosses her mind that it might be nice. But there hasn't exactly been anyone who has waltzed into her life recently that is actually worth putting in the time and effort over. Sure there was that one guy a little while back, but he was far too sweet and sentimental and while she does want some part of that, puppy love isn't what she is looking for. Perhaps something more adult, where there can be intellectual conversation amongst smacking lips together would be nice.

Next year maybe. It could be her New Year's resolution, to put herself out there and actually make an effort to find someone. She's made it through the bar garland before Elvis Presley had finished crooning Silver Bells, a song she particularly adores. The lights are strung up through its mossy green twine and she about to get started on the fireplace stockings in the corner when the door chimes open, which is odd given that it's eleven am and technically the place doesn't open till 1pm. Around the corner, she spies a dark jacket on a pair of broad square shoulders. She knows pretty much everyone around here, and the sandy brown hair doesn't spark familiarity.

With a wreath in tow, she walks around the side of the archway, apparently invisible to the guy who damn near slams into her as he to turns the corner.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry. " He stumbles, grabbing her waist to steady her before he shakes his head completely embarrassed, "I didn't see you."

There are very very few things in this world that have Roni speechless. And the color of this man's eyes apparently is one of them. They are that bright blue on a cold winter day, when the snow sparkles like diamonds just so against the sky. Her jaw is open, that much she is fully aware of though her brain is still trying to reconnect it's short circuited fuses, and then he smile. And god damn shit, if he doesn't have the most perfect bloody smile she's ever seen. Dimples hidden beneath a light scruff she itches to comb through, soft pink lips she absolutely is not thinking about kissing, and this soft breathless chuckle that escapes him, it all has her knees going to jelly.

"Did I wreck your wreath?" He asks rather guiltily, dipping his chin down so that his eyes part from her's. And she is so, well annoyed that she can't see his gorgeous eyes, that for a moment she doesn't hear his question, but blurts out a rather sharp, "What?" in response.

His eyes flick up to hers, and her heart skips like some schoolgirl crush, damn he is pretty. And before she can make a fool of herself even more, he returns his gaze down to glance between them, particularly to the sandwiched mulch of a once pine green circle and it's crunched up red ribbon thanks to Roni's inability to actually step away from this guy.

"I do hope this doesn't warrant me on the naughty list."

Her eyebrow cocks high in amusement, and he is most certainly the type of guy that she could very easily put on her  _naughty_  list, but for a whole different set of reasons. One being the fact that even through the dark cobalt blue of his sweater, she can tell his body is… well maintained. And thanks to the fact that his hands are still technically on her hips, she can feel the reverence of strength in his arms. She always was a sucker for a guy with a nice pair of arms.

Clearing her throat, she smiles, "I'll give you a pass seeings as this is your first offence.", and then she does the thing she swore to hell and back she'd never do. She winks at him. Knowing damn well she can't actually wink properly, it's more of a half face scrunched up blink.

Mortified. She is actually mortified she just fucking winked at him. At a complete stranger who probably thinks she had a momentary seizure or something. God dammit, she is a grown woman, who doesn't take shit from anyone, ever, but apparently a pair of stunning blue eyes and a dimpled smile have her completely off kilter.

"I appreciate it, M'lady." He grins.

_M'lady._

The word rings through her ears, and her brow creases as she stares up to scan his face over. It's familiar. The way he said it too. The drawl on the "a" … she has heard it before.

"Is something wrong?"

Biting down on her lip, her head tilts to the side, eyes etching across his features whilst her heart thunders away in her chest. Does she know him? He too seems rather familiar. She swallows against the burn in her chest, "Have we met before?". His eyes dance for a second, a flicker of green passing through them, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

He chuckles, gives her a lopsided grin before leveling her with a look that has all her axises tilting the wrong direction. "Fairly certain yes."

Roni frowns, sulking into the wreath still clung in her hands, it's silly because she knows they haven't met, but something just is different about him, there has to be an explanation for it, right? She just doesn't fumble around for words and be caught like a deer in headlights over just anybody. Well in fact, nobody has ever rendered her quite this incompetent of being an actual conversing human being before. Her whispered "Oh." comes off rather pathetically, and her feet finally decide to step back, but his hand remains gently firm on her hip as he bends his chin down to find her eyes once more.

"It's just, I don't think I'd ever forget meeting you."

Well shit. Handsome and poetic with his words. She's rather glad he stumbled into her bar earlier than the usual crowd, even if he interrupted her annual decorating day.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whiskey on the rocks would be wonderful."

"Coming right up."

She turns, blushing beyond what is appropriate and heads to the sanctuary of her bar. Where it's safe, and there isn't any random gorgeous british man there invading her space. Not that she is actually sure she'd really mind. Tossing the wreath onto the bar top, she tries really really hard to not get too flustered when she hears the stool on the other side scratch against the floor, nor the light humming voice that echoes about the bar to the new tune of Bing Crosby's "I'll Be Home For Christmas." This is a top five favorite of hers and this man sounds rather sexy singing out the words lowly to himself.

When she spins around to face him, whiskey in tow, he's taking a look around the place, grinning adorably at her decorations, eyeing up her tree with a sparkle before he finally turns all the way around and settles his gaze back on her.

"You've done a wonderful job in here."

"Thank you." She pours his whiskey, and one for herself. "I know it's a bit much."

He shakes his head, casts his eyes about the bar once more with pursed lips and a crease in his brow. "I'd have to disagree." He smiles at her, "It's festive, and happy. What else is Christmas about if not that?"

She shrugs, agrees that he is right and downs her shot quick, taking quick reprieve in the burn that slides down into her stomach, a gracious distraction from the tumbling of her heart at his admiration of her decor. Busing herself wiping down already clean counters and arranging perfectly organized mugs, she does her best to not linger on him. But damn does he have a nicely cut jaw. All stubbled and strong, contrasting the soft gentility of his eyes, and then there is his .. oh shit … he caught her staring. Fucker. The rouge on her cheeks flares and he chuckles and spins on the barstool, leaning over the light up garland and twirls his now rather empty whiskey glass around like a table top.

"Two shots before noon?" She teases, filling the cup once more, "Something on your mind?"

He sighs, stares down at the amber liquid for a moment, and half of her almost wishes he would look at her instead. "In all honesty, I was supposed to meet some friends at a bar."

"And you bailed?"

He gives her a shy guilty smile in response, "No actually, I got lost."

"Oh, well what's it called?"

"The Rum Barrel?"

Ah. The dive around the corner. Not the most established and classy of places, but they do have a mean karaoke night on Thursday's she may or may not have belted a tune or two out at.

"It's on Cross and 8th ave. Five minute walk."

He hums, but makes no move to vacate his seat, and Roni finds it rather hard to hide the grin that creeps onto her lips at that fact.

"So tell me, how did you come to own this place?"

"It kinda just got passed down to me. My dad used to own it and after he died, my mother wanted to sell and I couldn't let her throw away his memory like that."

"That was rather unkind of her."

"Tell me about it." She chuckles, and down a second shot herself, happy that the buzz is slowly beginning to kick in and possibly giving her a bit of courage to keep talking to this guy. And she can't keep calling him that forever.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Rowan Lock."

"You own the wood shop on Main and 12th?"

"I do."

Her brows raise curiously. She loves that store. Has walked by it many a time window shopping, down right enamoured with the architectural pieces inside she could never afford but would die to own.

"Have you been inside?"

Seems he's caught onto her train of thought. She shakes her head, curls bouncing about as the blush once again invades hot and heavy into her cheeks, "Not yet."

"Well, perhaps I can show you around sometime." He smiles, a down right fucking gorgeous thing she isn't sure if she wants to smack off of him or kiss until she can't breath. Definitely the later, as she spies his dimples deepening beneath the scruff.

"Perhaps." She bites back her own smile.

He leans over the counter a fraction, she mirror's his action without a second thought, suddenly drowning in his bright blue eyes that dance along to Aretha Franklin belting out "Kissing under the mistletoe."

What would it be like to kiss him? She imagines he would be the soft but steady type. The kind that would wrap an arm around her waist, securing them tight, the other hand threading through her curls, keeping their lips locked for hours on end. He's got a nice voice too. How he hums out the gently melody whilst keeping his eyes trained on her fingers which nearly brush his as they drum on the oak bar top.

"You know I'm rather glad I stumbled in here." He hushes out quietly, flicking a quick glance her way.

She doesn't have the heart to tell him the bar isn't even technically open yet. Not that it matters anyway. It was only decorating he interrupted, and there is a ton more hours left in the day for her to finish up. Talking to a rather sexy intriguing man isn't exactly the worst of her problems.

Before she goes to answer him back with some flirtatious reply, the door chimes once more, and her eyes are dreadfully pulled away from Rowan and land on a rather amused Henry Mills walking around the corner.

"Hey Roni. I didn't realize you were opening early today." He questions with a smug grin, sliding into a vacant bar stool and eyeing her up rather curiously. And of course, Rowan's eyes have to glance at her slightly confused and she doesn't embarrass easy, but this, well it has her heart tumbling like a fucking fool about itself now that she's been caught.

"What can I say, I was in the Christmas spirit." She smiles at Henry, avoiding Rowan's gaze entirely whilst reaching for a new rag to wipe down her perfectly clean top with.

"Clearly." Henry spins about, "The place looks like the north pole."

"Stop, you're going to make me blush." She teases happily back, wiping her cloth at Henry's arm with a laugh and it feels damn good to feel light like this right now. Not having to worry about Victoria fucking Belfrey for a moment, stealing away everything good in the community. She just feels, well kinda happy. Which hasn't really happened in a long time.

"It looks good on you." Rowan winks at her behind his whiskey and Roni rolls her eyes hard but sends him a smile anyway at the very obvious flirt. She likes him. He has a good soul, she can feel it. Not some low life dude looking for a one night fuck and adios, but an actual genuine guy. And he's not wearing a ring on his left finger which is just a bonus in her mind. Not that she's planning on doing anything about it...yet. They just met. Jumping his bones, though her insides are basically demanding it of her, probably isn't the best initial impression.

"Well, I should best be off." Rowan slides his glass over to Roni, who frowns miserably down at it for a moment. She doesn't want him to leave. Which is again ridiculous, but still. It was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't have a preconceived notion of her already.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise M'lady." He smiles, shrugs his coat on and reaches for her hand. Which she apparently gives to him without a second thought. Blushing furiously when his lips meet the back of her palm. "Come by the shop sometime, I'd be happy to give you that tour."

"Yeah."

_Yeah?_ That's what came out of her mouth all breathless and stunned. Just  _Yeah…_  For fuck's sake. So much for the rough and tough attitude she's been accustomed to owning. One pair of pretty blue eyes with a british accent and she is off her rocker. He probably thinks she's an idiot.

She watches him walk to the door, her previously affectioned palm tucked gently into her chest as he sends her one last smile over his shoulder and heads out.

"Well damn." Henry breathes out, eyes wide and jaw dropped as he swigs a gulp of beer.

Roni frowns, cocking an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day."

"What day?" She scowls accusatorily at Henry's puffed up grin.

He laughs, shakes his head and leans it on his palm, "You are completely smitten."

Barking out a laugh, Roni snatching the empty whiskey glass of the bar, huffing out a rather indignant, "No I'm not." whilst furiously cleaning the cup. Henry just chuckles at the new flare of rouge in her cheeks matched with a adorable scowling scrunch of her nose as she snuffs a hot breath his all too knowing look.

"Don't you have Cinderella to go save."

The door chimes again, and in come the lunch rush crowd, and the conversation with Henry is officially over. Her fingers trace over the spot where his lips were, a warm buzzing left behind she swears is still tingling away.

She's not smitten...well...okay…maybe a little bit.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whiskey and Mistletoe - Part 2** _

_**December 4th** _

The rest of the week past without much excitement. There's the regular customers that come in and out, Henry is there most days pining over Jacinda, his partner in defeated longing crime Rogers has faithfully come in every single day, staring at the same folder about that missing girl, and it would be depressing if Roni didn't have her favorite Christmas Carol playlist going at all hours. It keeps her happy. And it is the most wonderful time of the year, so there isn't much that can shake her festive spirits right now.

Well at least not until the door chimes and in walks the blue eyed, scruffy bearded british guy from two days ago that has left Roni's heart whimpering when he shrugs his coat off and gives her a smile as he saddles up onto a vacant barstool with a rather large bag in tow. She's thought about him, a little bit...okay more than a little bit. The kiss he left on her hand she could swear is still tingling. But she isn't someone who pines for another. Not really anyway. She doesn't  _need_  someone, she's been alone for a while now, but the thought of maybe having that...someone to share the holidays with, well perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Well look who stumbled back in here." She bites back her own grin, feeling rather giddy that he is back here.

"No stumbling this time." He chuckles, "I have something for you."

Her brow raises as she slides him a whiskey he hasn't asked for but accepts all the same with a nod. She can see the blush rising into his cheeks, and damn if that isn't adorable. He hauls the bag up onto the bar top, pushing it towards her, "It's for the one I wrecked a few days ago."

Curiously, she pulls the red and green tissue paper out, internally melting that he actually took the time to wrap a gift for her. Which is ridiculous in itself that he is buying her something. They just met. "Oh!" She tugs a beautiful thick green wreath out from the bag, in awe of the touches of red and gold throughout it, a glittering crimson ribbon at the bottom, the entire thing framed with snow dipped pine cones and twinkling lights. "Rowan, it's beautiful." Her hand reaches out to grasp his in thanks, he squeezes back, and then doesn't exactly let go, though neither does she for that matter.

"You really didn't have to do this." She blushes, runs her free hand along the green pine circle.

"I wanted too." Rowan smiles, "It's not Christmas without a wreath."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome M'lady."

There it is again. That word. Soft and soothing and framed by a crinkled smile of bright blue eyes that hold her to the ground lest she float away in this moment. There is something about this man. A feeling when he is around, though it's really only been for a few hours they've known each other, it just, it's different. And it passes through her mind again, that wandering thought as to whether they have met before. He doesn't seem to think so, but her heart thumps far too heavily at his presence for it to simply be puppy lust.

"You didn't really wreck the other one alone you know." She stands back up, their fingers slowly parting. "I basically ran into you."

He shrugs, sips back his whiskey and eyes up the place. She added a few extra touches, some hanging snowflakes on the roof, a few glittering snowmen dancing animatedly on the piano, and if his eyes don't deceive him, a single sprig of mistletoe hangs under an archway beside the front door. He wonders what it would be like to be standing underneath it right now, perhaps with a rather stunning curly haired brunette beside him.

Why he hasn't come into this bar before he honestly doesn't know. Can't come up with a proper answer for it either. He's passed this place on more than one occasion, and every time his eyes creep up to look at the red and green sign with arrows and her name glowing in the night sky something inside him stutters and rolls. It's almost like he was nervous to come inside. Why? He doesn't know. And more than once he's stood in front of the closed door, hand on the handle, unable to actually turn the knob and walk inside. He's even spotted her once or twice behind the beveled glass. Couldn't really see much of her face, but even still, just the waved glassed vision of her body, of the bouncing brown curls about her shoulders, a hint of bare arms and tight fitted jeans, it had him completely enamoured. And still he never went inside. Out of fear? Perhaps. But fear of what he isn't sure. More than anything, he was afraid that she'd be simply uninterested in him. That he'd walk in and make a complete fool of himself going inside just to see the woman behind the bar.

He's been alone for quite sometime. His ex wife moved to the east coast a few years back, a breakup over the fact that they ended up wanting different things in life. He wanted children, Margo wasn't sure she did. And they tried for a long time to make it work, he gave up on the idea of a having a big family, though she could still see it in his eyes, the longing when a father and son played baseball in the park together. She told him that they couldn't live a life together wanting the opposite goals. They talk infrequently now, mostly on birthdays and Christmas, a simple wish of good health. He hasn't been with another woman since then. Not for a lack of trying but something in his heart just wouldn't settle. Not until he finally made the move to Hyperion Heights, mainly for the customer base he knew was flourishing thanks to the forest surroundings. His carpentry skills could be put to good use here. And he is happy. In a lonely kind of way. Life is good. He has a great apartment with a view of the ocean, a great paying job he loves, a solid surrounding of friends, there really isn't much he doesn't want for. Except someone to share it all with.

Maybe that's why he was nervous coming into Roni's Bar in the first place. It was this overwhelming feeling that crept into his heart every time he passed by. It was like it was searching for someone inside. As though it knew that beyond the oak door and neon sign was a chance at something.

His shy fear all seems rather silly now that he is sitting inside the bar with her. She is incredible. Smart, sassy, stunning… there is this strength about her. He felt it the moment they locked eyes. There is this bold audaciousness in the way she carries herself. How she interacts with everyone around her. It's like she is their protector. The place they come too when the weight of the world seems too heavy to take another step. Roni's is there. A solace of comfort with a rather gorgeous bar owner.

He watches the way she smiles at every customer, hands them a much needed drink and leans in to give them an ear for a few moments before she slides back over to him. "Can I get you another?"

"Will you have one aswell?"

"I try not to daytime drink." She admits with a sly grin, knowing damn well between them and well basically everyone else in the bar that Roni is no stranger to a midday shot here and there.

"Perhaps another night then."

"I'm here all the time."

"Do you ever have a night off?"

Her brow cocks curiously, "I'm the owner, I can take a night to myself whenever I need too, perks of being the boss."

His heart takes a leap of faith as his second whiskey is slid towards him, the words tumbling out before he can really stop them, "Would you like some company one of those nights?" He knows he's blushing. The heat that creeps into his cheeks, it's obvious, and not just to him. Her eyes dance, and the smile she gives him has his heart stumbling over itself. She has the most amazing smile and he'd give anything to be allowed to see it everyday.

"Perhaps."

He'll take it. It's as good as a yes as he is going to get. And it has a flurry of butterflies erupting about his stomach at her light chuckle and pink tinted cheeks as she licks her lips and leans back over the bar, thumbing the wreath he gave her.

He wants to say something else. To keep her here and talking to him, but the door swings open the moment his mouth opens and a happy squeal of "Roni!" echoes through the bar. A young girl with raven hair comes thundering in and straight into the arms of Roni who's moved around the bar to catch her.

"Lucy!" Henry comes running to the bar, "Jeez girl, you gotta slow down, Roni's not going anywhere." He looks flushed, a touch sweaty and breathing rather heavily as he slumps down into the seat beside Rowan.

"What's all the hurry about?" Roni questions the girl, smoothing back her hair behind her ears.

Lucy spins, climbs up beside Henry as Roni moves to stand beside her, a hand running soothingly up and down her pink shirt as she hauls a white book onto the bar top with a thud. "I figured something out."

Rowan's eyebrow arches in question as he eyes up the book.  _Once Upon A Time_. He's never heard of it. It's a children's book clearly. But the way both Henry and Roni sigh and give each other a look of exasperation, it has Rowan scowling down at the book causing Roni apparent distress.

"Look! This is the part where Regina meets Emma for the first time."

It's a watercolor picture of a brunette in a tight grey dress, standing rather defensively in front of a long haired terrified looking blonde. He reads the page quietly over Henry's shoulder, getting an inkling that this particular chapter is about an adoptive mother meeting the birth mother for the first time. He shakes his head, pretty heavy for a child's novel.

Roni frowns down at the page herself. It hasn't skipped her mind that the brunette in the painting does somewhat resemble her. Though she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that. It doesn't have a strip of leather, or wild print to it. Not her style at all. "I'm not sure I follow."

Lucy exhales hard, rolling her eyes as she sits back and sits the book up, "Emma is Henry's birth mother and you are his adopted mom. He ran away to Boston to look for her and bring her back to break the curse."

"Lucy…"

"Please Henry, just listen. It's real."

"It's a story Lucy. I wrote it." Henry folds the book down, a half exhausted smile on his face as he turns fully to square his shoulders to the younger defeated looking girl. "I know things are hard right now with your mom, but this book - " He thumbs over the white spine, "It's just a fairytale I made up."

"But it's real. You just have to believe."

Over the side of Henry's shoulders, Rowan see's Roni's eyes glassing over at the photo of her and a young boy hugging tightly. The relief and pain etched onto the woman's face is palpable. She sighs, runs a hand over her face and their eyes meet with a small smile shared between them. It's not his place to ask. But he wants her to know that if she needs someone to talk to, he is more than happy to be that person. He mouths silently to her, asking if she is alright, and she nods, but he can see it's not the entire truth. Perhaps later.

"Who are you?" Lucy peers around Henry's shoulders, eyeing Rowan up with a sparkle. He happily extends a hand, hoping that they can possibly steer the conversation of fairytales away from Roni's heartache.

"Rowan Lock at your service."

"Lucy Mills." The girl beams, even if Henry sinks in his seat a touch at the use of his last name instead of her own. She is determined, that much is clear. Gets her stubborn nature from somewhere.

"It's very nice to meet you Lucy."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a wood architect."

"Cool." She nods, and Rowan beams at the smile Roni gives him in thanks over her shoulder. If talking to a little girl is going to make her happy, well he is all for it. He likes kids anyway. "I've never seen you in here before."

"I'm afraid I've not been in this lovely establishment until Monday."

HIs eyes flick up, finding Roni hiding her smile behind her curls as she pretends to clear the bar top, wiping glasses and restocking the already full liquor shelf. She's rather cute when she is shy. Not a look he would have thought would cross the face of a woman most people know to be strong and set in her ways. But it's there all the same, and he hopes to the high heavens he is the one responsible for making her blush like this.

Completely unnoticed to the pair of locked eyes over the bar, Lucy's curious stare suddenly turns into a bright magical beaming smile. "Wait. You're Robin Hood."

"I'm sorry?"

"That's who you are. I knew you looked familiar."

"Lucy, kid give it a rest." Henry sighs and throws his head up into the air. "Does the guy look like a fox or man in tights to you?"

"No, no, no. He's Robin of Locksley from the book! I can't believe you're here!" Her eyes glaze over with tears, and before he knows what's happening, her arms are thrown around his middle, hugging him tight in a fierce hug. "I can't believe it's really you." She sniffles against his coat.

For his part Rowan is completely baffled, but raises a soft hand to stop both Roni and Henry from pulling Lucy off of him. There is something going on with her clearly. And he'd be lying to say he didn't have a slight bit in intrigue into her imagination, and he's already made it quite clear, at least to himself that kids are his soft spot. If Lucy needs a hug, well he is more than happy to provide her some security.

Roni is staring at them, swallowing heavy at the lump in her throat to how open and easy Rowan let Lucy basically climb into his lap without a second thought. It's endearing and has her heart pumping furiously. He's a soft soul. She knows it. Felt it the second she met him.

He sits Lucy up on the counter, wipes away the few straggling tears that tip into her smile, "What makes you think I am this Robin Hood?"

Lucy bites her lip in a concentrated frown, tapping her lip with her thumb as she scans his face in search of an answer. "Well, your initials are the same. R.L."

She's got him there but it's not much evidence to go off of, especially if he is going to play along to being a fictional fairytale character.

"And, you work with wood which means you have to like the forest."

He chuckles.

"He smells like a forest too." Roni mumbles out, not expecting the raised flirtatious eyebrow Rowan sends her way.

"That's it!" Lucy squeals and flings her body around to Roni. "He's here because of you!"

Heat floods Roni at the statement, and she can see Rowan's bright blue eyes glue to her in anticipating curiosity.

"Me? And why would Robin Hood be with the Evil Queen?"

Lucy laughs, a real and true giggle that has both Roni and Rowan smiling at her odd joy over the ridiculousness of the topic they are discussing.

"You're soulmates!"

"The Evil Queen and Robin Hood?"

Henry groans, his head hanging in his head. He know his own novel by heart. He knows how the Evil Queen was struck down by an arrow in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. He wrote it. Every single interaction they had, the sharp barbs they threw at each other, the soft eyes shared in quieter moments. Their first kiss in Storybrooke. He knows everything about it. But Robin died in the end of the book. And he hasn't had a chance to start writing the sequel yet. He's coming back in part two. Henry couldn't be that cruel to let Regina lose love again. It was a cliffhanger he needed in order to have people by into the second installment. But it's not real. It's a story. That's it.

Roni cocks a brow at Rowan over Lucy's head. "Hear that, looks like fate brought you inside and not poor direction sense." She chuckles and shakes her head. But Rowan has this strange look in his eyes. And it stills Roni's heart for a moment. He's looking at her like he is searching for something. It's just a silly story Lucy is fixated on. That's it. He can't possibly believe it. Can he?

"This is how the curse is broken!"

"Does I steal from the Evil Queen or something?" Rowan grins and levels himself down to Lucy's level, though his eyes never leave Roni's.

_You can't steal something that's been given to you._

It's a whisper that passes through her mind, and for a half terrified second she wonders if she said it outloud. It was her voice. But like a memory or something. The steady pumping of what she thinks is a heartbeat echoing in her ears.

"Nope." Lucy smiles, oblivious to Roni's confused scowl. "It's True Loves Kiss."

"I see." Rowan nods, chews his lip thoughtfully at the prospect of kissing Roni, fairytale's aside. "I do have one more question."

"Shoot." Lucy wiggles about, grateful that at least someone is taking her seriously.

"How did the Queen and Robin Hood meet."

"He shot her with an arrow." Henry sighs.

"Technically yes." Lucy nods, but spins back to Rowan, "But she actually saw him first, when she was a lonely Queen in her Castle. Tinkerbell brought her to a tavern, and she was supposed to go inside but she was scared and ran away."

"Then how could she possibly know who he was?"

"She saw his tattoo. It's how she knew it was him later."

"What's the tattoo of? A bow and arrow?" He teases back.

"No it's a lion in a black crest, he's the guy with the lion tattoo."

Rowan freezes. There is no way she would know about the jet black ink on his forearm, etching out a roaring skin tone lion.

It has to be a coincidence.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_**December 10th** _

The bar had gotten crazy after Lucy's little outburst about Robin Hood and the Evil Queen, and she'd been rather put out when Rowan finally bid her a good night, a second kiss to her hand and a promise he'd be back. Sometimes she hates being a barkeep. Not being able to just sit and have a drink with a singular person because she's off pouring drinks, rounding up empty beer glasses, and threatening the two drunks that if they don't stop whistling and catcalling her she has a very handy bat that hasn't hit anything in a long time.

Most of the time she loves it. Hearing all the stories and tales of the neighbourhood. Listening to a couple brave souls getting up and belting out a Christmas carol on the mic. It's not that she doesn't love her bar. She does and no one will be able to take it away from her. Not even fucking Victoria Belfrey who has just decided to make her very unwanted presence. It's mid afternoon and Roni is really in no mood to deal with the snot bag right now.

Stealing the internal bubble of rage at the sound of far too high clicking of heels on the wood floors approaching behind her. She doesn't even turn when she hears a purse land on the bar top abruptly, waits and wrings her hands in the checkered cloth in her hands, counting every breath she takes. Until Victoria lets out a rather indignant annoyed sigh at being kept waiting.

"It's a wonder this place stays open what with the service." Victoria sneers as Roni turns with a high arched eyebrow.

"Service is based on the customer. Some deserve it more than others."

"Oh come now Roni. We both know this place barely makes rent every month. You're losing money."

She's right. But that doesn't mean Roni is going to give her the satisfaction of agreeing. She knows it's been tight these past few months, but that's entirely thanks to this bitch in front of her, buying up all the real estate around and developing it into some ungodly steel building prison. It's her angle. She preys on the weak. Pokes at the weaknesses of money most people around here have.

"I'm not selling." Roni leans back on the counter defiantly, "But I can get you a drink if you're looking to support local business."

Belfrey huffs and levels a glare at Roni. She doesn't like being told no, and this particular woman has been the bane of her bloody existence. And the fact that Lucy is now running around town screeching to the high heavens about the curse, how she figured that out, Victoria is uncertain, well it's grating on her last nerve. Breaking the curse is the last thing she wants to happen and if Lucy keeps asking questions about it, someone is bound to remember something.

"I understand that you want to keep this…" She scrunches her nose in disdain as her eyes move around the bar, "establishment. But you have to realize that eventually it will be you crawling back to me for help."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Roni smiles darkly back.  _Or by all means do._  She thinks to herself. That would be nice. To have Belfrey drop off the face of the earth so Roni doesn't have to deal with her anymore. One can wish.

Victoria scowls back at Roni as she leans over the bar, pushing the lease agreement papers over the oak top. "I know you think you are some beacon of strength for this community, but it's a farce." She taunts, green eyes gazing over sinisterly as the pen between her fingers tap against the papers, "Everyone does in time. You are no different."

She wants to punch her, won't, because time in jail for aggravated assault isn't exactly very Christmassy of her, but still, a swift crack to the perfectly lined white teeth would probably make her feel better. "If you don't want a drink then I suggest you move on and get out of my bar."

Victoria sighs, and leaves the papers where they are as she taps her fingers dully against the bar, "Suit yourself. You know where to find me when your money runs out." Turning on her heels, Victoria leaves Roni at the bar alone, slamming the door shut moment before Roni lets a glass fly into the opposing wall, shattering it to pieces as she screams in anger.

Fury doesn't even begin to describe what she is feeling right now. The rage bubbles hot and deep within her as she storms about the empty bar, hands in her hair tugging at it's roots till it nearly rips out. She is going to figure out a way to end that devil of a woman. Honestly, she has no soul. How dare she traipse into her bar and demand that she sell everything Roni has worked so hard to build. Over her dead body, that is the only way Victoria is going to get this place. Though even that thought doesn't quell the anger that boils within.

She's pacing. Driving drills with her boots into the floor as she stomps back and forth debating on how to kill the woman and not go to jail at the same time. And she is so caught up in her own villainy that she doesn't hear the door creak open. It's damn near midnight and the bar is technically closing in six minutes.

Spinning annoyed on the spot, ready to send this last customer packing without so much of a second thought, she freezes the second her eyes land on a pair of bright blue ones. Looking rather curiously cautious at her.

"Rowan." She lets a breath go, a rather relieved breath as she sighs out a soft defeated "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He steps forward, okay with the fact that she isn't going to strike him down for interrupting whatever it is she was just frantically stomping about over. "Is everything okay?" He continues towards her, ready to take on whatever storm that brews within her.

"I'm fine." She huffs irritatedly, thumping her boot on the ground, hands on her hips as she stares indignantly out the window.

She's rather cute when she is all flustered. "And by fine you mean, you are about to commit murder fine, or you are unsure whether you like your Christmas lights, fine?"

That at least brings a light hot chuckle out of her. She tips her head, curls bouncing about her face as her shoulders sink in a rather uncharacteristic way. "Would you bail me out of jail?"

Rowan smiles, reaches for her arm without thinking, "Well it would be rather hard with me in the next cell." He laughs, and she follows suit, a soft quiet breathy thing that has his heart stammering about itself. God she has a perfect laugh.

"Partner in crime hey?"

"If that's what you need."

"And what if I need a stiff drink." She glances up at him rather vulnerably, hoping to the high heavens that he isn't going to judge how ridiculously drunk she is about to get. And she's in luck as he grins playfully at her whilst pulling a bottle of whiskey from his coat.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Her eyes flush with hot tears at the genuineness of his smile. She's not going to cry, refuses to in fact but he brought her another gift, is here at midnight when technically the bar is closed because he knows it the only time she is actually free, and she's just honestly had a really shitty last hour to her day. God damn Victoria Belfrey!

"How about we switch places, you rest your feet up and I'll play bartender."

She chuckles wetly, wiping her eyes lest the tears building actually fall. "That would be great". Smiling, she lets Rowan lead her to the bar, his dimpled grin wide set as he spins around to the other side, quietly searching for two whiskey glasses.

He's got nice shoulders. The black knit sweater he's wearing shows all the angles and cuts of his rather appealing torso. And if she sneaks a quick glance down lower when he's bending over, well he's not going to know. It's a pretty cute bum he's got. All tight and fitted perfectly into dark denim jeans.

"See something you like M'lady?" He winks and Roni flushes, clearly caught in her perusal of his body. Rolling her eyes, she bites down on her lip, unanswering his prying flirt as he leans over the bar counter and slides a half full glass towards her.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

They sip quietly, and it feels nice. More than nice in fact. Just sitting here. She watches the way his fingers play with the bottom of his glass, spinning it gently, letting the ice cubes clink softly along the edges. She leans onto her palm, blows out a heavy breath and closes her eyes. Victoria is right. She is losing money with the bar. The neighbourhood is moving out and her customer base is growing smaller and smaller. Soon she won't be able to make rent and loathed as she would be, relocating her life would have to eventually happen.

Rowan reaches across the bar top, finding her hand and lacing his fingers overtop of it with a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?" His eyes find hers, curiously and comforting as he smiles softly.

Roni hums, takes another sip of the honey whiskey, and he has pretty damn good taste. She'll have to order a bottle of this brand. For when she has to sign over the lease. She can drown herself in it's taste rather than her defeat. Roni shrugs, and glances down at their joined hands.

"Pardon if I am prying, but I think you need someone to vent too."

"What makes you think you know me so well?" Her brow arches playfully high.

"Well, I'd venture that you'd have kicked me out if you didn't."

She laughs. Sighs and throws her curls back as she slumps into the back of the chair. Ghosting her eyes around the room, she looks at her bar. At her home. It's her place. She's been here as long as she can remember. Her apartment is above it. Her entire world is wrapped up in this establishment. Having to give it all up, it would be crushing.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I moved about a year ago."

"This neighbourhood used to have so much life to it. People here were a real community."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. I just -" she huffs a breath through her nose, "It kills me to see that woman strip it all away."

"You mean Belfrey?"

"Yeah."

Rowan scoffs, downing his whiskey, "About three months ago she came with a deed to my shop, asking if I would sell."

"Can't say I'm that surprised. She's a greedy soul sucking bitch." Roni gruffs, following his lead and throwing back the rest of her liquor, passing the empty glass back for a refill Rowan is quick to fill. "I just wish there was some way to stop her."

"Don't give in."

Their eyes meet, and Roni feels her heart jump into her throat. He has this calm demeanour of strength about it. A defiance made from purity. "Easier said than done."

"True." He nods, "But, Belfrey is a bully, plain and simple. But there is strength in numbers who stand up against a villain like her."

Roni chuckles, he's clearly been giving too much thought to Lucy's fairy tale stories. "Yeah, she's a real Wicked Witch."

"Too right you are." He taps his glass to hers with a smile. "In all seriously though Roni, Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You've already done more than you know." She grins back, squeezing their still locked together fingers and the blush behind his scruff rises. It's strange. Being this comfortable with a complete stranger. And for some reason, beyond Roni's understanding, she feels at ease with him. There is just something about his eyes that make her heart soften. He seems half accepting of her answer, what with his brow frowning for a moment as he plays with one of the rings on her right hand, a rather silver band, wrapped once around in delicate finger with an arrowhead on one end, a feather on the other, nearly meeting in the middle.

"Why arrow's and feathers?"

She flexes her hand, eyeing up the ring that sits on her right ring finger. "I don't know to be honest." She admits because she doesn't, even if there much of the decor in her bar is of the two symbols. Her sign even has two pointed arrows below her name. They just felt right.

"They suit you."

Her brow cocks, "How so?"

"Well in old folklore, feathers represent hope. And it is rather clear that you are the beacon in this town."

She blushes at that, harder even still when he smiles  _that_  smile at her. The dimpled deep one as he bites down on his lower lip, shyly avoiding her eyes as he thumbs the ring. "And arrows are for delicate strength, again a no brainer when one comes to know you."

"You think I'm delicate?"

Rowan hums, licks his lips and levels her with a look that has her knees grateful she is sitting down. "Underneath the strength you put on for everyone else, yes, I think you are rather dainty and delicate."

She giggles, which is completely uncharacteristic of her. Perhaps two whiskey's is a bit much, she hasn't even eaten dinner, though it's nearly 1 am so maybe breakfast is nearly in order. And then it hits her. It's one in the morning and he is here instead of at home, asleep, like normal people.

Scowling at the clock, Roni turns, studied Rowan's face as he tips his head curiously at her sudden change in demeanour. "Why aren't you at home?" It comes out a bit rougher than she wanted, but she's damn puzzled. She doesn't know what she was expecting his answer to be, but it certainly wasn't his soft smirk and his omission of "I knew it was the only time I'd get to spend just with you. No interruptions."

Her stomach lurches, swirls and heats. It's impossible for someone to be this perfect right? He can't be real. Maybe Lucy is right and he is Robin Hood, a man notoriously known for poetic words and charm. He pours himself a third whiskey, passes her a twin, and rounds the bar to sit beside her on the vacant stool.

"But." His thighs brush against her's as he settles, "If you are tired, I can come back at a more appropriate time." Roni bumps her heel into his leg, grinning at how genuine his comment is. She know's he'd leave if she asked. But she doesn't want him to go. Would much rather sit and finish off the entire bottle of whiskey with him instead.

Rowan beams when she shakes her head, openly admiring the curls that bounce about her shoulders. They fall into a comfortable silence for a while. Both content to have their hands laced on the bar top, Rowan's stool scooched closer and closer to Roni with every passing minute until her legs are nearly into his lap.

His hands brush her calves every now and then, stroking over the denim and playfully tugging at the leopard tassel on her heel. Her head spins with the fourth whiskey nearly done, a pleasant buzzing warm deep in her stomach that has her lulling her head to the side, eyeing up the rather gorgeous man sitting opposite her. He's got nice arms, and hands, and chest, and well everything. She likes his stubble. Wonders what it would be like to have it scratch against her neck. The thought has her heating, groaning internally over the fact she hasn't been with well anyone, man or woman in years. And Rowan, he looks like the perfect...fuck.

A snort escapes her at the drunken inner monologue roaming in her mind, the noise has Rowan's brow raising in interest. She can't tell him. She'd be mortified if he knew she was just mentally undressing him and wondering if he would take her on the bar right now, or move to the sofa by the window instead.

"Tell me." He grins, clearly buzzed himself.

"No."

"Roni."

"Rowan." She smirks, and lets her eyes travel to the v of his sweater, a speckle of blonde hair there she'd give anything to scratch her fingers through right now. Hell, she'd pretty much give Rowan anything if he would just take his damn shirt off . She giggles, blushes at the sound and then giggles even harder which only has Rowan gearing up playfully as he tugs the edge of her seat into his, butting the ends up together, forcing her thighs to splay across his. Well they didn't have to spread, but they feel like jelly and she can't find a reason to sit a little more lady like when his gaze darkens and travels her body.

Yep. He'd be a damn good fuck. She has no doubt about it. Would probably be one of those guys that would strip her down, pick her up and take her against a wall. Or...she arches her back, drunkenly trying to figure out if perhaps he'd actually be the kind that would decidedly undress her teasingly slow, have her sit nearly naked in his lap as he bestowed gentle soft affection to her body before taking her with slow rolls of his hips into hers.

Either would be perfectly fine with her, and apparently the wetness that is starting to slicken between her thighs. She hears him groan, his head falling into his palm on the bar top as he stares blatantly at her, desire raging in his eyes as he throws back the last of the whiskey. Trailing her toe up his inseam, she watches how his gaze diverts down, watching her tease him.

"You're an evil woman."

"Well I am the Evil Queen, or didn't you know?"

He grins, leans into her, barely a breath between them, "I have heard of you, Your Majesty." He's so close, if she just leaned a fraction in, their lips would touch. She wants to touch them. Wants to kiss him. He'd be a good kisser too. She knows it.

"And what of you Robin Hood? I hear you're a thief." She flirts heavily back, dragging her nails on his forearm now apparently wrapped around her shoulders, toying with a curl. "Have you come to steal something from me?" Her breath runs hot when he bites back a smile and stares at the way her lips move.

He wants to kiss her. Desperately. But this isn't how he wants it to happen. He wants to be clear of mind when he finally gets to taste her lips. He wants to remember every moan that she makes when he kisses her. The way her body moves underneath his, the smell of her wrapping around him tight.

"Wait."

Damn. She knew it. Her heart sinks and she shrugs back into her stool, a good foot away from him and his body. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't." He grabs her thighs, and tips her chin to him. "You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now."

"Okay?"

He sighs, brushes a lock behind her ear, "I don't want you to think this is because we are both drunk. I want to court you, properly."

Another ridiculous giggle erupts from her as she smiles, "You want to court the Evil Queen?"

He answers honestly with a grin, "I want to get to know the woman behind the sign, the one who everyone talks about, the woman that has had my heart in a tumbling mess since I first saw her."

"Are you planning to steal my heart thief?"

"Only if you will willingly give it to me."

A moment passes, a thick delicious moment she wants to freeze forever. This is what it feels. That flicker of happiness igniting in her heart. Something she long let go of ever trying to find again.

She meant only to thank him with words, but her body apparently had a mind of it's own and she will blame the way her arms fly around his neck on her anger from before. She breathes him in, revelling in the soft pine smell of his skin, the stubble that brushes against her cheek when she nuzzles in a touch tighter. And thank the gods he doesn't freeze on the spot and push her advance away, but in fact does the exact opposite and wraps his own hands about her waist, holding her snug to his body.

"I'll take this as a yes I may take you on a date then?" He whispers into her ear warmly, stroking over her back as she sighs into him. Roni leans back, finds his eyes looking down at her, full of hope. And for whatever reason, Lucy's voice runs through her mind. It's just a silly childhood fairytale.

A beaming honesty in the little girl's soul that Rowan was in fact this Robin Hood, the soulmate of the Evil Queen, her soulmate. It may be just a story, but something in Roni flames, as Rowan brushes his nose along her temple, it's safety. She feels safe with him.

"Okay, Thief."

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

_**December 14th** _

She's happy.

Really really happy.

Has this strange new bounce in her step and twirl in her wrist as she doles out peppermint crusted mugs filled with cinnamon eggnog. Her smile hasn't faltered, her heart yet to cease it's cheerful parading beat.

She is just happy. And it's damn nice to feel this way. Having weird anticipating butterflies in her stomach every time the door opens, wondering if it's going to be a pair of blue eyes walking through the door. More than once as the door chimed, Roni heard herself let out a depressing sigh when it wasn't him. Which is ridiculous. It's been two weeks of knowing the guy. There is no way she should be this bubbly over someone she hasn't even kissed yet.

Which in retrospect as much as her drunken whiskey state wanted to melt her lips to his a few nights ago, being "courted" as he put it has been rather fun. They ended up talking till four in the morning that night. She learned about a part of his life back on the east coast as a building architect, something he never really enjoyed. It was too much steel for him. He prefers nature, working with it, making something new out of something that was already beautiful. It's the way he talks about his work now that she knows he loves it. The sparkle in his eyes over a particular piece he's been working on for months now. It's a desk. An massive oak trunk he acquired from Portland that had to be specially shipped given it's size.

He'd shown her a photo of it and her jaw dropped. It's center had been nearly completely carved out, leaving a perfect curve that kept the bottom attached to the top. And while the frame of the desk was already impressive, it's what he'd been whittling into the base that had her completely in awe. It's a forest. A tiny mass of trees carved into the wood with unimaginable precision. It curls around the entire underside of the top too, half finished but incredible. He'd blushed when she praised it. It was the most incredible piece she'd ever seen.

He let her flip through photos of other items he's made, each as impressive as the last. The rouge on his cheeks deepened at her comment that he had a true talent. Their hands had found each other at that point, his thumb stroked over the back of her hand as they continued to get to know one another and Roni found herself becoming more and more fascinated with him. He lives a simple life, something she'd love to have. Once a month he goes to the coast just to smell the sea salty air and dip his feet in the cool ocean waters. It calms him. A place of solace he escapes too. Somewhere in her gut, a knot began to unravel at the thought that around him she is calm, calmer than she's felt in years.

It was easy to talk to him. The flirting was even easier. He took every licking jest she gave him, poked back just as well, and her heart tumbled about her chest every time he smiled. She likes him. A lot. Agreed to a date with him even which is something she hasn't done in god knows how long. Not that there hasn't been opportunities, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. And now, she's almost impatient at the chance to go out with Rowan.

Yesterday he'd sent her flowers attached to a bottle of that whiskey he'd brought. A card taped to it that had her grinning like an idiot. He shouldn't be able to make her feel this way with just a few simple words about how he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. And damn him and his code of honor that kept him from kissing her that night. It's all she can think about in all honesty. How his lips would feel against hers. The way his stubble would surely scratch lightly along her skin. His hands on her hips, or perhaps threaded through her curls. It's consuming, just the mere idea of kissing him.

And she is so wrapped up in her mind that she hadn't registered Henry sliding into the bar stool across from her. Doesn't hear his greeting, nor does she see the quirk in his eyebrow at her vacant response back. It's only when he leans over the bar, waving a hand in front of her with a rather loud "Earth to Roni!" that she snaps out of the pair of blue eyes in her brain and jolts backwards.

"Jesus Henry. You gave me a heart attack."

He eyes her curiously as he sits back down. Smirks, "Daydreaming about the British guy again?"

"I was not day dreaming."

She tries to scoff, but her smile betrays her and Henry grins, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right, and I am the President of the United States."

"Shut up." She groans, clearly caught and tosses the bar rag at him. "What do you want?"

"Hey now. Is that any way to talk to your fictional son?"

"Careful now, I am the Evil Queen." Her brow arches playfully back as she slides him a beer he graciously accepts with a chuckle. "You know, I can't really see it."

"See what?"

"You, being all villainous and vengeful like Regina."

Roni laughs half heartedly, "Perhaps you're just on my good side still."

"I'll consider myself lucky then."

It's still completely ridiculous to the both of them. They aren't fairytale people from a book, regardless of how adamant Lucy may be. It's an escape for the little girl. Her life hasn't exactly been easy and it's natural that she let herself escape into a world where things are easier. And if Roni has to play along for a little while to keep Lucy's heart from being broken, she's more than happy too.

"So, where is Robin Hood?"

"What?"

"Rowan."

"Oh." She flushes at his name. "I haven't heard from him today." Which isn't entirely true. He texted her earlier, wishing her a good morning. And they have been talking off and on throughout the day too.

"You're an awful liar."

"I am not!"

"And you are completely smitten with him."

"You're out of your mind. I am not smitten with the forest smelling Brit."

"He smells like a forest?"

Groaning into her hands when Henry laughs at her comment, Roni shrugs, "He works with wood."

"So you've been close enough to get a good whiff of the guy?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too."

Rolling her eyes, Roni spins around, not exactly denying Henry's claim about her being smitten, but not admitting to it either. She doesn't know what she feels. Rowan is incredible. And sweet, and down right fucking handsome. But it's brand new, and she doesn't want to put hope into something that in her long history of love more than likely won't pan out into anything serious.

Hope is a dangerous thing for her.

And apparently hope like to fuck with her because the second before she is about to turn around and lay a jesting barb at Henry and Miss Cinderella, there he is. Walking through the door with a smile and she would melt into a puddle on the floor if it was possible.

"Henry. It's nice to see you again." He shakes the young man's hand, and settles into the barstool beside him.

"Back at ya. We were just talking about you in fact." He grins up at Roni, sipping back his beer with a bounce in his brow.

She is going to murder him. Absolutely kill him. The blush in her cheeks flushes hotter than the sun at Rowan's curiously hum and tip of his head to her. "All good things I hope."

"Roni here was just telling me how you smell like the forest."

Jesus Christ.

Rowan laughs, and Roni burns. "I said it was because you work with wood all day." She throws a glare at Henry who is far to giddy about her clear discomfort being outed.

"Well I can't argue with that, though I hope it's a good thing?"

"It could be worse."

"I'll take that as a compliment M'lady." He smiles, bites down on his lip and her eyes immediately fly the way his tongue peeks out behind his teeth. He's impossibly gorgeous. And if Henry and the other patrons weren't here right now, she'd be climbing over the bar top to kiss him senseless.

She slides Rowan a glass of the whiskey he'd gifted her yesterday, downs a shot of it herself, needing the courage to get through Henry's clear determination to embarrass her right now. If she was his mother she'd ground his ass till the end of his days. Even if he is an adult. It would be law under her roof that he not be allowed to make her feel like a dopey lovesick schoolgirl.

She's not in love. Or at least she doesn't think she is. It's too soon be using the L word. But Rowan certainly doesn't make it easy as he sits back in his chair and starts up a conversation with Henry. There is just this casual way about him. The way he speaks, interacts and converses like he is truly interested in what Henry has to say. It's sweet. He doesn't have to be doing it, but he wants too, which only makes Roni's insides scorch hotter. He would have been a wonderful father. She ends up leaving them at the bar for a bit, filling up other customers drinks clearing empty tables for a while, and fixing a few skewed decorations on the tree. She's so involved in fixing the one string of lights she doesn't hear Rowan walk up behind her, half jumps when his hands find her hips but he holds her strong, his back against her chest as he peers over her shoulder to look at the tree.

"Stunning." He breathes into her ear, making her shiver from heel to nose. He does smell like forest. A heavy dusting of pine and sawdust and something a little spicer. It's enthralling as she involuntarily sighs and leans back into his embrace apparently uncaring that it's the middle of the day as she has customers who can watch this interaction.

"I can't get this string to wrap properly." She scowls and slings it over a branch annoyed.

"Well the tree is beautiful too."

Roni freezes, eyes wide and heart thumping. He meant her. He called her stunning. Not the tree. Inhaling a breath she bites back her smile, hoping he can't see the blush invading her cheeks once more. His hands squeeze gently on her hip bones, a palm settling flat on her abdomen as he reaches around her to trail the light over a higher twig. He's strong. She can feel it in the way he holds her, the muscles beneath the dark blue sweater flexing against her side. It's going to drive her insane, feeling him like this and not being able to do anything about it right now. Fuck him and his code, she's going to kiss him. Later. Not right now, even if she is desperate too. She'd rather not make a scene, or do it in front of Henry who will clearly only use it as more ammo.

"You know, Scotch Pine's tend to hold weight better than a Balsam fir."

"What?" She cocks a brow up at him, turning her head up enough that her lips are just a fraction away from his.

Rowan chuckles, bumps his forehead to her temple, and guides her fingers to the branch before them. "This here is a fir tree. The wood is slimmer and therefore it bends under less weight, like your ornaments."

Her hand traces underneath his along the green needles. It's erotic in a way she never thought possible. Feeling his fingers slides through hers along the branch. "Pine's are sturdier. They have more branches and are thicker in circumference and thus won't flex quite as much."

The breath shakes out of her as she nods, half listening to his lesson, half demanding herself to not melt into his arms like she already is. His heartbeat is steady against her back, fingers rubbing gently along her side as he adjusts a red bulb a touch further to the left.

"Perhaps you'll have to help me pick out a better tree next year."

The words fumble out before she can stop them. And she feels Rowan stiffen for a moment at them before he softens and curls both hands around her stomach, his nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I'd be honored Your Majesty."

She turns at that name, arches a playful eyebrow at him as he grins. Peppermint. That's what else he smells like. Tree's and peppermint. "Thank you for the flowers by the way."

"You're most welcome."

"Should I be worried you stole them, being the thief you are?"

Rowan smirks, grips her hips a touch tighter, tugging her fractionally closer to him. "You knew I was a thief when you met me." His lips touch the skin on her jaw. A light barely there caress that damn near has her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She hopes he didn't hear the pathetic needy whine that escaped her. Though she doubts it when he blows a hot breath out, swallows thickly against her neck at her rather husky response as to whether he's come to steal from her too. He's affected by her. Really affected if the evidence slightly pressing into her backside is any evidence. God she's going to have a good time with him being naked. If he ever lets them get that far. His fucking gentlemanly side coming out as he retracts himself from her body, putting a touch of distance between them as she turns, heat in her eyes at the darkened lust look in his gaze.

The chiming of the door breaks the moment between them. She's closing the bar. Mid-day she is tossing everyone except Rowan out. Rent be damned, she will more than gladly lose business today if it means the ache between her thighs is taken care of.

It's Jacinda and Lucy. Hand in hand oblivious to Roni and Rowan standing basically on top of each other, as they head to the bar where Henry is sitting. Leaning into Rowan's side, Roni watches as Lucy climbs into Henry's lap for a hug, the smile that passes between he and Jacinda. They are cute, she has to admit it. And seeing Henry all happily flustered by Jacinda's sudden presence gives Roni some satisfaction. He's cute, and clearly in love, which only makes Roni's heart stumble harder.

As crazy as it is, Henry feels like some sort of adopted son to her now. They spend nearly every day together, and more often than not it's him coming to her for advice, like a child to his mother. She likes it. Being there for him. Guiding him when he needs it, giving him a kick in the butt when he is sulking over ridiculous things. It's natural between them. Which should probably scare her given Lucy's claim they are in fact mother and son, but instead of fear, it's a strange comfort she's found in the nonsense of it all.

Rowan leads her by the hand when Lucy screams out her name, finally realizing she hasn't said hello and Roni goes with a wide smile into the awaiting little arms. It doesn't also escape any of the three people at the bar that Roni's hand is in fact encased by Rowan's, something that even has Jacinda's brow sliding curiously as Roni blushes and waves them all off, and apparently tugs Rowan behind the bar with her. He goes far too willingly, settles beside her by the liquor cabinets as they all listen to Lucy talking about her day at school, or how her and her mom are going to ice cream tonight and that she absolutely demands that Henry come with her, and Roni too, and Rowan. The last invite has Roni's squirming beside him all giddy when he accepts Lucy's offer. It's a date. Or a strange outing between people that are kind of together and kind of not even if the littlest of them all promises down to her core they are all already a family.

She'd think Rowan would be nervous about being thrown into such a situation. Being proclaimed as a fairytale character, more over at the notion that himself and Roni are apparently soulmates in this fictional world. But he says nothing to have Roni feeling insecure about it all. He graciously smiles at all of it. Comments once or twice that he'd think Robin Hood would be enthralled with having the Queen as his partner, which only has Lucy flipping her lid even more.

It's only when Lucy smiles rather oddly at Rowan that everything shifts. A tear drips down and that has Roni frowning when she leans into wipe it away. Being a kid of divorce, shuffled between homes, having a horrible grandmother who is trying to take her away from her mom, none of it can be easy. Perhaps this world she's created in her mind with all of them truly is her only safe space.

"Hey, why the tears?" Roni whispers between them, flicking her gaze out Lucy's face though the young girl's eyes are concreted solid on Rowan behind her. Lucy swallows hard, sniffs and hangs her head down. "Whoa whoa, come on, tell me."

"He died."

"Who?"

"Robin Hood. Near the end of the book, Hades tried to kill you and Robin stepped in front to save you and he died."

The God of the Underworld? Jesus. Henry has one hell of an imagination bringing a Greek God into a story about Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Roni stiffens, cast a questioning glance to Henry who sadly shrugs, and well maybe he shouldn't be letting Lucy read a book that has a clearly loved character die. She's only a child after all.

"It's just a story Lucy."

"You're wrong. It's real."

"But how could Rowan be Robin Hood then?"

Henry shifts in his chair, a frown deep in his brow. He hadn't shown Lucy the start of the next book. The second installment where Regina goes on a quest to bring Robin Hood's soul back. He's alive in the second book. Trapped in limbo somewhere, but he comes back in the end. They have their happily ever after. But there is no way Lucy would know that is going to happen.

"I don't know. He just is."

Roni sighs, curls Lucy into a tight hug. Rowan behind them has been rather silent. A vacant lost look in his eyes as he stares down at his hands. He's confused about something. Like he is lost in a memory. Maybe all of this is a bit much for him. Can't be easy to hear the fictional version of yourself, crazy as it is, died.

She see's him rub a spot on his right wrist, and a sharp sting pierces her heart. She whimpers at the action, which pulls Rowan from his mind and to her side. His eyes frown as she blows out a breath, the stab of pain receding when his hand finds her back, smoothing up and down softly.

"How about we go for ice cream right now?" Henry finally chimes in. "I mean we are the only people in the bar right now, why don't you close for a few hours and we all get some fresh air?"

It's a good idea. Maybe a walk will do them all some good. In her arms Lucy sniffs and nods, climbing down from the bar stool with a shake of her head. "I know this is confusing for all of you. But once the curse is broken I promise everything will make sense."

Well she is determined, Roni has to give it to her.

They all shrug on coats, and Roni locks the door behind her, Rowan waiting a few paces in front as she jogs towards them all ready to go. It's good being outside. Even better when Rowan's hand laces into her own behind Henry and Jacinda, with Lucy in between them. The three of them do look like a rather happy family. All smiles, giggles and shy looks between the older pair. It may not be a fairytale, but it does look like the start of something promising.

Rowan has been rather quiet beside her as they walk down the streets. His brow creased as she watches him avoid her eyes.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Roni stops them, turns Rowan towards her and traces his confused features with her hand on his cheek. "I know this is all strange with Lucy, and I understand if it's a bit much for you and you'd rather leave."

Rowan sighs, leans into her cheek and wraps a hand around her back, securing her hips to his. "I'll admit it is a bit odd hearing that I am dead."

"But you're not him. It's a story Rowan."

"I know. I just…" He exhales heavy, smiles half heartedly as he tucks a curl behind her ear. "A part of me loathes the idea that we were separated. Fictional or not, it doesn't sit very well with me." His confession catches her off guard. It's not the story he's afraid of, it's not being with her. It has tears prickling against her lashes. Hot and furious as she does her best to give him a reassuring smile. "That's not going to happen."

His eyes find hers, hopeful and downright disbelieving at what she just said.

"Look. We don't know each other that well. This is really really new and I don't do this, I don't even know how in all honesty."

He smiles at that, brings her hand up to his chest to rest on his heart as she finds a string of courage to continue bearing her soul to a man she's only known for two weeks.

"It makes me nervous, you make me nervous. But in a good way and I want to keep that."

His thumb tips her chin up to meet his eyes, brushes along her cheekbone and leans into rest his forehead against hers. "I know the feeling." She smiles wetly, tucks into his arms a bit more, feeling his heart beneath her hand. "And I know it's just a fairytale. Robin Hood and the Queen."

"The Evil Queen." She corrects him playfully but Rowan shakes his head, "I think there has to be more to the story than you just being a villain."

"You have a lot of faith in a fictional character."

"Perhaps. If it's any consolation, Robin Hood was no patron saint from what I know. Not everything is black and white, or good versus evil Roni."

"You're right. But I still understand if you need some space from all this."

He shakes his head with a chuckle, "I think space is the last thing I would want from you."

Well that has her heart leaping from her chest and straight into his hands. Willingly given to the notorious thief she's read about. It's safe with him. That she is fairly certain about.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I could use a scoop of mint chocolate chip." He dips down to press a kiss to her cheek, and she purrs at the feeling of it. And he lingers for a moment, a breath away from her lips, his eyes cast down to her mouth as she lifts up onto her tiptoes, carding her fingers through the short hair on the back of his neck. This is it. She's going to kiss him.

"Are you certain?" He questions in a whisper between them, something that has her letting out a breathless giggle as she nods, she has never been more certain about anything. The beam he gives back nearly knocks her off her feet if he wasn't holding onto her. He tips and she lifts, something hot sparks as his lips brush hers, the peppermint of his breath invading every single sense she has. As her eyes flutter closed, she hears him breath her name, and then again, and then rather concerned as he steps back and turns to the right. Roni scowls that he's left her hanging like this, and she's about to protest her disappointment vocally when the sound of sirens echoes through the street.

Three police cars fly down the avenue her bar is on, and Roni's heart drops.

"What the hell?"

She breaks out into a run as a fire truck screams by, and her entire world crashes down at the sight of cops and firefighters storming into her bar at full tilt. "What the fuck is going on!?" She scrambles to the door, tears flooding her eyes as fire pours from the windows. "My bar! Holy fuck!"

The crowd gathers on the street as hoses spew thick heavy streams of water onto the brick establishment that is her life. The tears fall as she screams. Rowan is there in an instant, corralling her back from a police officer that holds her back from running into the burning building.

"Let me go! I have to get inside!"

"Roni you can't!" He wrestles her back and into his arms, wrapping her tight as the flames swirl into the sky.

"What the hell happened?" Henry huffs beside them, staring hopelessly into the fire. "Shit, Roni. I'm so sorry!"

She can't hear anything but the ringing in her ears from the sirens. Can only feel Rowan's hands holding her back as her home burns up in smoke. It's gone. Her life, her home, everything, it's up in flames and she can do nothing but watch as firefighters battle the fire.

From the corner of Rowan's eyes he spies someone looking rather smugly in the crowd. Victoria Belfrey, grinning darkly as Roni's bar cinders to the ground. The fire wasn't an accident. That fucking witch did this, and he is going to destroy her.

TBC.


	5. 5

_December 14th Con’t._

 

It took them nearly two hours of launching enough water to fill a small lake into her bar before the flames finally turned to whispy, wet smoke, the air staunch thick with the smell of charred wood, plastic and Roni’s heart. This bar was all she had, all she’s ever had. And all she was allowed to do was stand on the side, watching in horror while firefighters axed through the door she’d just had re-stained two months ago to spray a cloud of extinguishing foam over every single surface inside, soaking every inch and corner with a jet of water until nothing but sludge and burnt wood was left behind. Her entire life, up in literal flames.

 

While her eyes were dead set on the spiralling smoke in front of her, she didn’t realize Rowan was still standing behind her, an arm securely wrapped around her waist, holding her back from running head first into the bar, the other running up and down her bicep steadily. He’s strong behind her, and for a moment she is rather grateful to have him there. He’s the only thing keeping her upright, from keeping her from hitting the concrete and screaming.

 

His stubble brushes her temple as he sighs a low, sad breath, and he squeezes around her middle the moment she leans in a fraction closer, sniffing hard as the tears begins to build and burn behind her eyes. All she can do is stare as three firefighters come walking out, hanging up the hose on the truck and give their chief some sort of signal. One that he takes with a curt nod and walks over to Roni and Rowan. It takes her a second to register he is even speaking to her, there is nothing but ringing in her ears. It’s only when his hand grips gently around her wrist that she tears her gaze away from the destruction to look at him.

 

It’s sad eyes that meet hers.

 

“I am Chief Grant, I am so sorry about your bar.”  

 

He has kind eyes, deep set within a lifetime of wrinkles, dark brown though they have a lightness about them. She listens to him start talking about how his men think it started in the back, some sort of electrical issue, though all she can do is scan his face. He seems oddly familiar. A ring of grey hair around a rather bald head, contrasted by a stark white thick goatee. She knows him from somewhere, somewhere else, his voice is familiar in the back of her mind.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

Shaking her head, she blows out a heavy breath, “Sorry, I…” The words catch in her throat, bubbling hot as the tears threaten to spill over. Rowan hugs her chastely and turns his attention to the chief, “I’ll bring her down to the station.”

 

“Thank you. I will be around should you have any more questions.”

 

“I do actually.” Rowan stiffens slightly, bending down over Roni’s shoulder, “Are you certain it was an electrical malfunction?” His voice is low and hushed as he stares at the Chief who frowns slightly. For a moment either man says anything, and Roni turns to see Rowan’s eyes lift slightly into the crowd, beyond the throngs of people in shock to a woman standing there in her pristine heels and rather smug expression as she looks at the last of the smoke filtering away into the sky.

 

The Chief sighs, shakes his head, and pats Robin on the shoulder, “I trust my guys.” He takes a slow inhale and looks Rowan dead in the eyes, “But if there is something you might know, someone who has a vendetta against Roni, I suggest you talk to the police.” There is something in the way he says it that has Roni’s heart clench. He knows more than he is letting on. “Again, I am truly sorry. I’ll be at the fire hall if you wish to talk further.” He smiles small, dons his hat and walks back to his crew, all still gathered in a tight circle, whispering back and forth with concerned scowls.

 

Something is not right. She knows it. Gus was just here only two weeks ago for her yearly maintenance. Everything was fine. In working order. He would have said something if it was otherwise. “She did it.”

 

Rowan turns her in his arms, lifts her chin and tucks a curl behind her ears. “We don’t know that.” It’s unconvincing. Even he knows it. “Of course I do! That bitch has had it in for me because I won’t sell my bar to her. I know it’s her.” He sighs, squeezes her hands as he brings them to his chest, a light kiss placed to her knuckles as he shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like Belfrey one bit --” Roni exhales exasperated as tears begin to fall, “-- But before we take her down, let’s make sure we have proof.”

 

Well that wasn’t what she was expecting him to say. She sniffs wetly, letting him wipe the tears on her cheeks, rather astounded, “You believe me?” Her heart thumps hard as he smiles crookedly at her with a slight nod. “I’m with you.” He bites down on his lip oddly shy, “And I promise, we will figure this out. Together.” For a moment she thinks he might kiss her. That this fraction of space between them may close and end with his lips on hers. He’s so close. Enough that if she just tipped her chin up they’d meet for the first time. She can see it in his eyes too, the longing to do the same thing her mind is asking for. They are the brightest blue right now, enveloping her away from the burning loss behind them.

 

Her breath stills when he shifts to the left just enough to have the stubble on his jaw tickling her own, scratching softly as his nose runs along her cheekbone, breathing her in heavily, his hands gripped lightly around her hips, roaming along her spine and back down. He nudges her jaw, enough to expose a slight line on her neck and Roni’s eyes close at the feeling of his lips touching just above the beauty mark. It’s oddly intimate. Being kissed on the neck rather than the lips. Something she didn’t really expect to have her knees going all jelly on her over. With all the pain and loss that smokes away behind her, something about him being all wrapped up around her makes her feel unexpectedly safe. Her nails curl through the hair on the nape of his neck as she leans her forehead into the crook of his shoulder, feeling the way his heart thrums a touch off kilter as she hums quietly between them and sinks into his arms.

 

“Roni?”

 

She reluctantly pulls away from Rowan who has a slight blush deep set in his cheeks though he smiles as Henry slowly walks up. “Roni, I’m so sorry.” Henry’s hand grips hers, and she follows into a tight hug. Beside her, she feels little arms wrap around her waist as Lucy squeezes in, embracing her fiercely with a quiet “Me too Roni.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiles wetly, wipes a few brimming tears and blows out a half chuckling breath. “I could use a drink.” Henry grins, though his eyes sadden as he looks at the remnants of her bar. He knows how much she loved this place. It was her home. She lived there. Above the bar. It’s gone now. Her entire home, engulfed in a fiery rage. “After you talk to the police, all the rounds are on me. Okay?” He squeezes her once more before stepping back.

 

Roni groans, she’d forgotten Rowan mentioning to the chief he’d be taking her down to the station. She doesn’t need the police. She needs her bat and about five minutes with Belfrey. But the thought quickly diffuses as the smoke simmers out the window. Her beloved threat of choice is probably a pile of ash now. It was her dad’s. Just another thing she’s lost now.

 

“Fine. But then I am going to drink all the whiskey in this city.”

 

“Deal.” Rowan runs a hand over her shoulder, “Now before we get stinking drunk, can I drive you down?” She nods, links her hand into his, feeling a little more sturdy as they walk slowly to his truck. As he pulls out of the lot, she throws one last look at her bar, the sign still swinging back and forth. It didn’t burn. It wasn’t destroyed. And neither is she.

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen, I know you think this is Belfrey but you’ve got no proof.”

 

“Then give me ten minutes with her and I’ll get you some.”

 

“And get an assault charge? Really Roni, I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

She huffs out a breath as Weaver deadpans her with a shrug. She’s never much liked him. Or rather doesn’t fully trust him. He’s a rogue man, plays for only himself, though she is well aware he, like so many others, is deep in Victoria’s pockets. Slamming her fist on the table she leans over, glaring down at him, “We both know my bar didn’t just magically burst into flames.”

 

“It was an electrical issue.”

 

“The hell it was!” She growls, “You know it was her.”

 

“And how would I know that?” He sips his coffee slowly, unphased by her anger unfurling in his face. “Why would Belfrey burn your bar to the ground?”

 

“Because she is a witch and I wouldn’t sell to her.”

 

“So this is some sort of revenge?”

 

The nonchalance in his tone irritates Roni to no end. He doesn’t give two shits about who burnt her home down, that much is clear. Frustrated she falls back down into her chair. “I want an investigation.”

 

“Into what?”

 

“Her.”

 

Weaver scoffs and rolls his eyes, “That’s not a good idea.”

 

“Why?” Roni snarls back, “You afraid of people finding out how crooked you really are? Tell me, how many times has she padded your pockets so you would turn a blind eye to things going on in this city? I’m sure your boss would be thrilled to know how you’ve been playing in the dark with criminals.”

 

The minute Weaver takes to stare at her is tense, thick enough to have the blood pulsing in her ears and he glowers at her.  As he stands, Roni stiffens, leveling him eye to eye with a glare of her own.

 

“You want to take Belfrey down, do it yourself.”

 

She huffs darkly, “Oh I will.”

 

Grabbing her coat, the door rattles behind as she slams it shut, echoing through the station as all eyes train widely stunned to the noise. Paying them no mind, she thunders towards Rowan who stands, says nothing and follows her outside. The air is cool and crisp as she inhales heavily, demanding the tears the flourish to fuck off. She will not cry, not over Belfrey. If the bitch wants a fight, then she will get one. Rowan slides beside her, eyeing her carefully though she keeps her’s shut tight. It strikes him for a moment that she is rather adorable when she is angry, though saying it aloud would probably get him a punch square to the jaw right now. He smirks to himself and wraps an arm  around her shoulders, tugging her in so her temple can lay against his arm.

 

“Whiskey?”

 

“Whiskey.”

 

He kisses the curls of her hair softly, loops his fingers into her own, and starts a slow walk to his truck. “I have a couple bottles at the shop, we can do some serious damage to them.” His smile widens as she grins quietly behind her hair, biting down on a lip he’s thought far too much about these past two weeks. There is something between them. Fast and quick as it has grown, it’s there, a hard resounding feeling in his chest that chases away all the fear about being alone for the rest of his days. She is good for him, he just hopes he is for her. Her brown eyes crinkle as she tips her head up to meet his gaze.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You are quite welcome M’lady.” He squeezes her hand, “Though we should probably order some food. I don’t know about you but I am an absolute light weight if I drink on an empty stomach.”

 

Roni chuckles, because he is blushing again as he fumbles for his keys, and it’s all very cute. It’s not a date. Ordering take out and drinking themselves stupid, but it oddly kind of feels like the pretenses to one, situation with her bar and Belfrey aside. It might be kinda nice. To go on an actual date with him.

 

He opens her door like some ridiculously adorable gentleman, gives her a wink that skips low in her belly as he walks around the hood of his truck. He’s handsome. Very handsome as he slides into his own seat, tucks on a pair of dark sunglasses and grins at her, “Pizza?”

 

“Only if it has pineapple on it.”

 

His hands drop from the wheel as he stares admonished at her, “You’re one of those?” Roni’s brow arches as she licks her lips, “Yeah, you gotta problem with that?” Her smile takes out all the harsh inflection in the playful tease back. Rowan shakes his head with a laugh, reaches for her hand to press a hard kiss to her palm, “I thought I was the only one.”

 

Oh that bastard. She rolls her eyes as he chuckles, starts the truck and rolls out onto the road. She watches from the corner of his eye, trying to not get caught blatantly staring at the way his thumb runs over her knuckles, as they turn down towards his shop, and he keeps looking at her like she has something on her face, or stuck in her hair. Roni hums curiously as he takes a breath and tips his head over to find her eyes as they slow to a red light. “You are an enigma to me.” He finally confesses to her cocked brow, “It’s just, I have never met a woman, who for all intensive purposes is the town’s beacon of resilience, who likes whiskey, pineapple on her pizza, far too beautiful to be real, and could probably kick the crap out of anyone with her bat.”

 

Heat rushes into her cheeks as she stares at him, mouth slightly agape as he bites down on his lip, grinning like an idiot, “You’re quite something Roni.”

 

“I’m basically the female version of you, just a little more refined.” She quips back, toying with his thumb on the gearshift as they continue down the street.

 

“Ah, yes that’s right. I almost forgot you are royalty, Your Majesty.”

 

“You should be a little afraid then, no?”

 

Rowan slows to a stop outside his shop, “And why’s that?”, he questions, unclicking his belt and walking around the truck once more to help Roni out though she doesn’t exactly need it. “I think you are forgetting the _Evil_ addition to my name.” His brows bounce as his hips square her flat against the door of the truck, his hands trailing slow lines up and down her ribs till they settle around her waist. He chews appreciatively for a moment, scanning her face remarkably intrigued with what he sees. “I think they have it all wrong.”

 

She breathes, slow and drawled out, letting her hands wander up his chest, “How so?” It takes everything in her not to groan at the way he leans into her hand on his face, how his eyes close momentarily as she scratches through his stubble appreciatively, nor does she try and think to hard about how the hot breath he exhales from his nose has her feeling a touch light headed. He squeezes her hips, lifts his eyes to meet hers, hoping he is hiding the lust that builds in his chest for her. “It doesn’t fit, bold and audacious perhaps, but not Evil.” He edges a touch closer and Roni feels her heart bash about thunderously as a fuzzed memory wisps into her mind. He’s said those words before. Well not _him_ , but someone has. Licking her lips, she inhales sharply as Rowan’s hand comes up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking just below her mouth.

 

“Says the forest dwelling hero.”

 

He chuckles, “Ah, that’s right. Chivalrous and a gentleman to the core, how could I forget.” He removes himself from her, leaving Roni to stare rather dumbly at his sudden departure when they were so close once more to actually getting to taste one another. “Forgive me, my Queen, your abundance of requested alcohol and pineapple filled pizza await you.” He bows, a rather dramatic thing, before reaching for her hand once more and tugging her inside though she scowls slightly, still reeling from the fact he so quickly departed from her. If he is planning to be a gentleman, then perhaps Roni needs to play too, bring out her devilish teasing side.

 

Tit for tat right?

 

* * *

 

She isn’t sure why she’s never been in his shop before. It’s incredible. He is incredible. There are pieces of furniture she doesn’t even understand how they are carved from just wood. They spiral and twist like honest to god branches. Thick and sturdy but delicate in a way she can’t exactly describe as her fingers trail along soft oaks, and white pine strips. It’s enrapturing in truth.

 

Rowan for his part hasn’t said much aside from simply walking half behind her, half moseying around to find the bottles of whiskey he promised her. He lets her peruse about, eyeing little trinkets and desktop ornaments, thumbing over wine racks, a couple shelves with pipe accents, up until she roams right up to a piece he’s just finished. It’s the table he’s been working on for what feels like an eternity. A solid hunk of oak he’d cut, shaved, and warped into a single desk, with all the undersides exposed.

 

He damn near trips over a chair as she bends over to scour the finite details of the tiny sculpted pine tree’s below the table tops surface, leaving his eyes to do nothing but appreciate the slight view of a black lace trimmed thong peeking just barely out of the back of dark denim jeans. It makes things stir lower south, and she has had a bad day. A really really bad day. So the image of her in that tiny piece of string all pressed up against him is most definitely the last thing he should be thinking about. Though perhaps getting drunk isn’t going to help those thoughts fade.

 

“It’s incredible.”

 

Rowan groans, because she is right, her ass is in fact bloody incredible. A perfectly sculpted round, thick - “Hey? You okay?” He blinks back to reality, finding Roni cocking a high brow at him amused. Blush runs through him, caught red handed ogling her to the enth degree. Running a hand through his hair he chuckles with a shrugged _can you blame me_ look as she saunters far too slowly over to him, grinning the entire time. His heart is racing by the time she is pressed against him, barely but it’s enough he can smell the light amber perfume of her hair, enough that he feels the warmth of her breath against his lips.

 

“How about that whiskey?” Roni smiles, biting down on her lip though her eyes stay trained on Rowan’s. He nods, grins, shakes his head playfully at her as he presents said alcohol, and allows himself a rather adventurous roam of her back with his hand. And if he dips down a little lower, well Roni does nothing but hum and steal the bottle from his hand.

 

They take up refuge on the floor, after Rowan’s produces a blanket and a couple pillows from the back, saddled up side by side, pizza half eaten behind them, and half a bottle already gone. She’s inched closer after the second round, turned enough that their knees bump and fingers cross and trail over one another more often than not. They have an entire half drunk plan in motion to take down Belfrey, most of which revolves around Rowan making Roni a new bat she can take with her for a “visit”. Roni had chuckled and dipped her head to rest on his chest, vibrating with laughter as Rowan described the type of wood he’d used to ensure the bat wouldn’t break.

 

He didn’t even say anything when she sipped from his glass instead of her own, imprinting dark red lipstick on the rim with a pop. It’s going to be framed, this glass, and he is rather envious of it. Of a cup that has her lips pressed against it. To say he wants to kiss her would be an understatement, he’s dying to taste her. All of her. Every last drop. But everytime he thinks she might close the distance, her eyes glaze over and she sniffs, slumping back down into the pillows with a angry huff over the fact her bar is now a half pile of cinders.

 

“It was everything I had you know.” She sighs, pouring another round for both of them. “My entire life was there, it’s just gone.” His arm wraps around her shoulders, presses a kiss to her temple with a long low breath. He’s not exactly sure how to make it right, how to make her smile instead of the tears that suddenly build in her eyes. He just wants her to stop hurting. So when the words “You can always stay with me.” slip out before he can catch them, his heart stills when she freezes beneath him. He feels her swallow, lifting up out of his embrace to look him square in the eyes with utter disbelief.

 

He shouldn’t have said anything. They have only just started...seeing each other, or getting to know each other. Asking her to move in with him, however temporary it may be is far too out there. He breathes a quick apology, averts her gaze to focus on their linked fingers instead as she simply stares at him, at the rather blunt statement of offer he just made. She could stay with him...a man she’s not known for more than two weeks, he is asking her, or inviting her to live with him because...well her life just burnt to the ground and realistically she has no where to stay, but they don’t know each other - which she still isn’t entirely convinced about, he is too familiar to be a stranger  - still though, she can’t just move in with him...can she?

 

No. No she can’t. It’s ridiculous. But the way his dimple deepen through his shy smile has her stomach flipping over itself to the point where she isn’t sure if she wants to just kiss him or start laughing at how adorable this man is. The former she thinks. Definitely kissing him is the better of the two options. He is handsome, and charming, rather comically gentleman like most of the time, she can tell he has a good heart, one of the rare pure souls in this world. And she is so wrapped up in him she doesn’t really realize it when she teases him about being a “regular Robin Hood.”

 

The comment rather than sending her into a ocean of embarrassment has Rowan’s eyes dancing as he smiles, rolling his whiskey in his glass thoughtfully for a moment before replying back “And to think I’m stuck with the Evil Queen herself.”

 

Roni scoffs, swats him on the chest and leans away though Rowan is quick to follow her and the half assed scowl she gives him. “Quite a fairytale we are.” She heats, flushes and rolls her eyes at the idea, “You really believe Lucy?”

 

“Why not?” He muses, trailing his fingers along her bicep, “It’s rather romantic no? The Evil Queen brought to her knees by an Outlaw.”

 

“I’d never kneel for a peasant.” She bites back through a smile of her own, “If anything you took the knee in front of the Queen.” - Rowan chuckles, squeezes her thigh and tries to not watch the way Roni licks her lower lip, nor the way her chest rising and falls ever so pronouncedly with every inhale as her voice draws out far too huskily for his self control over not jumping her here and now,  “Perhaps I bewitched you into falling in love.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“Say’s who?”

 

“The law of magic.”

 

She pauses, eyes him oddly, “Because you are about to tell me you’re a secret Harry Potter nerd or something?”. He huffs lightly, sips his whiskey, and cocks his brow her way, “The Genie says so.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You know, the Genie from Aladdin, you can’t make someone fall in love with you magically.” He crinkles his brow as though she is the fish out of water here. “I didn’t know you were a Disney buff.”

 

“I am not.” He concedes, “But my son is.”

 

She stills. He has a son. A young one by the sounds of it. She tries to hide the shock with a vague _oh, if you say so_ , but she knows Rowan caught her momentarily stunned reaction as he shrugs, takes her hand within his own and sighs heavily. “I haven’t seen my son in quite some time.” He swallows thickly, stroking her thumb as she waits for him to continue in however way he wants, “When my wife left, she sued for sole custody of Ryan. I am allowed to see him once a month for 48 hours. Which means I fly out to the east coast just to try and ensure he doesn’t forget who I am, or how much I love him.”

 

Roni’s heart burns for him, it can’t be easy being away from your child. She wanted to be a mother. Tried adopting one time but it fell through and that feeling has never exactly released it’s grip on her. Being a mother, it’s something she’s always wanted though the timing just never happened. Rowan tries to smile, though his eyes emote nothing but sadness as he gulps down the last of the whiskey.

 

She doesn’t want him focusing on that pain, not right now, so Roni takes a rather bold leap of faith, takes Rowan’s glass from his hand, slides it across the floor, hoping it hasn’t spilt, and straddles his waist before he can really make a sound other than a rather surprised inhale to the invasion. His hands find her waist, a slight groan escaping him as she rolls her hips ever so slightly. Seem’s talking about burnt restaurants and distant relationships hasn’t exactly quashed his hunger for her.

 

“I’m sorry about your son.” She kisses his forehead, “I am sorry you are so far away from him.” Another kiss to his temple. “And I am sorry that we are all out of whiskey and either of us got as drunk as we intended.” The last goes to his jaw, where his dimple is. He grips her thighs, roams a hand around her back and into her curls as his lips go to her throat, laving up and down soft and slow. The sound that crawls from her is uncharacteristic, far to breathy, too needy and wanting to have honestly come from Roni herself. Rowan however seems to take it as an invitation to explore more of her.

 

She rolls, grinds down into his lap till the seam of her pants is hitting the spot that aches between her thighs, and then she grinds harder, scratches through his hair and holds his head to her chest as his lips makes its way across her cleavage, dipping down momentarily to lick a long line between her breasts. It’s not enough though. Her shirt is in the way, blocking him from access to where she wants him.

 

It feels good, really, really good. And the fleeting thought crosses her mind as he palms a handful of her breast, that maybe they don’t need anymore alcohol to liberate them, to let their inhibitions fly out the window so they can actually make their way into new undefined territory of each other’s bodies. She wants too.

 

But it’s only been two weeks. They should wait. But he thumbs across her nipple, tugging and twisting at it, a free hand sliding her tank top up enough to reveal the black lace bra beneath. It’s off before she can ask him to do so, his mouth back on her skin, hot and wet, and it feels so fucking good. Better when she rolls and grinds on his lap. He hard, or getting there, she can feel it. The sounds he makes has her burning hotter, and she’d be embarrassed with the squeaked out _ah!_  she lets go when his mouth latches onto her breast, but he holds her tight to his mouth, nipping and soaking the lace with his tongue and all thought of asking him to slow things down flies out the window.

 

“Christ, Roni.” His breath hot against her skin, “You have - “ he mouths her other nipple, sucking hard as Roni pitches forward with a gasp, “bloody - “ he nips “-- incredible --” pulls her between his lips,  ”-- breasts.”  She smiles, though he can’t see it, runs her nails down his spine, relishing in the shiver he gives. His hands move to her ass, guiding along his growing erection, pushing her harder into him. He wants her. Badly. But he wants to treat her right, woo her like a proper gentleman, have her writhing and naked when they aren’t have tossed on whiskey. He wants to date her. Properly. Make her breakfast in bed, take her out for a walk beneath the moonlight, do all the sappy sentimental things a man does for a woman he’s falling for. But she feels so good. So damn good. With soft creamy olive skin all pressed up against him.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

A man voice echoes through the shop and Roni collapses around Rowan’s shoulders as he rights himself enough to find his flatmate Wyatt stumbles at the front door, a hand covering his eyes as he spins on the spot. “Sorry mate, didn’t know you had plans.”

On top of him, Roni blows out a laugh, and turns, enough to see the intruder but not quite enough to have her on full display for the man. He’s bumbling around for the door knob, swinging it open with a wave of his hand and damn near runs outside. Beneath her Rowan huffs, leans his forehead into her chest. “And that was?”

 

“My roommate, or the guy who is currently crashing on my sofa, and our night.” He groans and tips his chin up to meet her smile. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” She kissing his frown, “Drunk induced sex probably wouldn’t have been the best idea anyway.” Rowan chuckles, pecks a mole on her breast and sighs as he sits back, taking a moment to graze on her toned stomach, “You’re probably right.”

 

“I should go.”

 

“Where are you going to go?”

 

She hadn’t thought about that, what with his erection still squarely situated between her thighs. “I’ll figure it out.”

 

“Stay.”

 

“Rowan.”

 

“No, not like that. I have a spare bed, and will promise to be nothing but a gentleman.” He grins, and Roni can’t really help the smile that follows. She doesn’t have a place to stay, and paying for a hotel isn’t exactly the most promising situation to find at one o’clock in the morning.

 

“Can I borrow a shirt? I can’t exactly sleep in this.”

 

“You could sleep naked.”

 

She laughs, shakes her head and rolls off of him. “I don’t think your chivalrous streak would hold knowing that.” Rowan follows, buries his head into her chest with a groaned, “You’re probably right. Come on, my place is a five minute walk from here.”

 

Roni downs the rest of her whiskey, tosses on her shirt, knowing the entire time Rowan’s eyes are burning into her skin. It feels nice. To be wanted like this. Perhaps she will take him up on his offer and stay for more than a night.

 

Rowan takes her hand with a cocked grin, “Shall we Your Majesty?”

 

“Lead the way thief.”

  


TBC.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
